


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fancy party time!, just some kids having a good time dancing together :'), short and sweet, they're a group of highschoolers at a fancy party do you think they'll be serious ever? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: After their beautiful 10th anniversary picture, the Hope's Peak class just has some fun dancing together.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr, Cleverinsanity asked:  
> Just a fic suggestion, no need to write it if you don’t want to. But I really like your fanart idea of Komahina dancing after the anniversary photo. If you’d ever wanna write a fic about that, I’d love you forever! 🥺
> 
> Fanart in question: https://dramaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/639786243118481408/they-got-to-dance-after-the-group-picture
> 
> Thank you for the request!!! I loved drawing that and I loved writing it too haha! I didn't want it to be anything big or dramatic, I just wanted it to be like how high school dances really are- a bunch of nonsense!

“Alright, that’s it! Thank you, everyone!” The group photographer announced, raising a thumbs up to the group of students. 

A quick shout of cheers from the students later- who wants to just stand for pictures, it’s boring!- and chaos ensued almost immediately. 

Given that it  _ was _ a room of 48 high schoolers, all in fancy clothes, in a fancy party environment, Hajime was frankly surprised it hadn’t fallen to ruin mid-photo. Yasuhiro only tried to give Mondo bunny ears once, and it took them about 5 minutes to convince Toko to stop hiding for at least one photograph. But all things considered, they made it a long time before the peace ended. 

“Let’s take some small group photos!”

“How come the catering isn’t ready yet?”

“We should have a dance-off!”

“Here, be in this selfie with me!”

“Don’t spike the punch, Kokichi!”

But eventually, the class had dispersed among the large room enough that Hajime could avoid the epicenter of chaos. He sat on one of the black chairs, the “looks fancy but you know it's just a fold out chair with a cushion” ones. Soon enough, Nagito and Chiaki came to sit on either side. 

“Want some?” Chiaki asked, holding a clear paper cup of punch towards Hajime. 

“Isn’t it spiked?” He asked, suspiciously. 

“Well, yes and no,” Chiaki said, and Nagito giggled slightly on the other side of him. He must know what happened, “Kokichi spiked it with more soda. So, it’s really fizzy, and kind of tastes bad, but it won’t hurt.”

Hajime sighed. Somehow, the fake-spike was even more insulting than with just plain alcohol. Even a virgin martini mix would be better than just more soda…

“Sure.” He said, accepting defeat, and taking a sip from Chiaki’s cup. 

Ew. 

Yeah, that’s gross. 

“That’s quite a face, Hajime,” Nagito teased, watching as Hajime tried to scrunch his face into his skull. 

“Why are you even drinking that, Chiaki?” Hajime asked, suddenly judging his best friend  _ really _ hard. 

“It’s not that bad,” She said with a shrug, taking another sip.

Maybe Hajime needed new friends. 

The trio sat together and had some idle chatter, before the general pop music playing over the speakers turned into a “slow dance” song. 

The lovely slow music knocked Chiaki out like a lullaby, so now it was just Hajime and Nagito in the conscious world. 

Hajime could physically feel Nagito staring at him. Well, they were sitting right next to each other, so Hajime could also just  _ see _ it. 

_ Come on _ , Hajime mentally encouraged, only slightly sarcastically,  _ You’re my boyfriend. You can ask me to dance.  _

Silence.

_ You can do it, you’re a big boy.  _

Silence. 

Hajime sighed. 

“Did you want to dance some, Nagito?” He asked, with his weak-willed little heart. 

Nagito nodded quickly, with a grin that immediately zapped away any of Hajime’s negative feelings. 

Hajime took Nagito’s hand and led him to “the dance floor”, which was just marked off with painters tape on the floor. He didn’t go to the very center, but stayed by one of the corners instead. 

The good thing about dancing to romantic, slow music, is you don’t actually have to dance. You just hold your partner's waist or shoulders or whatever, and just sway around. Sometimes talk, sometimes just sharing a magical, quiet moment of staring into each other’s eyes. 

They talked instead. 

“I like your suit, by the way,” Hajime said, “I don’t think I’ve had a chance to tell you.”

“Oh,” Nagito blushed, looking away, “Thank you… You look really handsome, too.”

Despite knowing boyfriends are usually  _ supposed _ to call each other handsome, it still makes the two of them blush like idiots. 

“Have you gone to a lot of school dances before?” Nagito asked.

“No, not really,” Hajime said, “When I was in middle school, I was one of those ‘edgy and morose’ pre-teens, so I wasn’t really the party type.”

“You’re saying you aren’t edgy now?” Nagito teased.

“Geez,” Hajime sighed, glaring jokingly at him, “And I suppose you’ve always been the life of the party?”

“Hah, not quite.” Nagito laughed, not even trying to defend himself.

“Are you having fun now, at least?” Hajime asked, seriously this time. 

Nagito nodded, happily.

“I am,” He said. “You?”

“Yeah,” Hajime whispered, squeezing Nagito just a little bit closer. 

A few other couples (or just pairs of friends) were also “dancing” together, swaying around to the music. 

Suddenly, there was a loud screech in the speakers, and then silence. 

“Sorry!” 

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice:

Ibuki. 

“Don’t worry guys!” She shouted, crouching under the speakers at the back of the room, with Miu and Kazuichi beside her, “I’ll get us some  _ real _ music!”

Kiyotaka  _ tried _ to scold her for interfering with the music, but before he could even start, she plugged in her phone and blasted some new music. 

It wasn’t a song Hajime had heard before, but thankfully it wasn’t something insane like Ibuki was known to play. It was a fast paced, upbeat song, heavy on the brass instruments. 

“Well,” Nagito trailed off with a joking smile, “There goes that.”

Hajime shrugged, “Might as well go with it.”

Nagito looked confused for a moment, before Hajime grabbed under Nagito’s arms, picked him up, and swung him around once. 

“H-Hajime!” Nagito squeaked, grabbing Hajime’s shoulders for dear life, but clearly smiling and laughing at the same time. 

“I thought you wanted to dance?” Hajime teased,  _ still _ holding Nagito off the ground (he may be taller, but he was skinny, so it wasn’t hard). 

“Tossing me around isn’t dancing!” Nagito scolded, but his ‘anger’ was weakened by the fact he was laughing the whole time. 

“So I can’t pick you up any more?” Hajime threatened as he started to lower Nagito.

Nagito picked his feet up.

“I didn’t say that, don’t speak for me,” Nagito answered, pouting and puffing out his cheeks. Hajime couldn’t help but laugh, and in the far back of his mind appreciated just how far he and Nagito had come. 

So Hajime spun in one more quick circle, before ultimately putting Nagito back on solid ground. 

“You really know how to sweep me off my feet,” Nagito teased, knowing  _ exactly _ how Hajime would react to such a comment.

“ _ Ugghhhhh _ ,” Hajime groaned, “That was  _ horrible _ .”

“You’re the one who picked me up out of nowhere!” Nagito reminded, “It’s punishment.”

The two of them laughed together, and continued dancing around. Neither of them were anything near proficient dancers, so they just moved around pretending like they knew what they were doing, and just having a good time goofing off. More and more classmates joined the painters-tape dance floor, doing exactly that. No one tried to actually dance properly, everyone was just having fun being together and having a good time. 

Eventually, that one song started to come to a close, and even though they were sure Ibuki had many more to come, they decided it was a good place to call it quits. 

But not before Hajime gave Nagito one quick, yet dramatic, kiss on the dance floor.

“And you call  _ me _ cheesy, that was even worse than my joke” Nagito smirked, but still had very red cheeks.

“Eh,” Hajime shrugged dramatically, wrapping one arm around Nagito’s waist, “It was a risk I was willing to take.”

The two walked off, laughing together, and all was right with the world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr (also Dramaticdragon) with any other ideas! :D I'm always excited to hear them! Or just talk to me about komahina i'll also just talk lol


End file.
